Dragon Ball Z - The Perfect Super Saiyans
by SuperSaiyanXicor
Summary: 3 saiyans head to earth after the destruction of their home planet, but these aren't regualr saiyans, and they are about to prove it.
1. Prologue

Dragon Ball Z

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and/or any of the characters used in this story. This is a work of pure fiction.

Author's Note: I am new to storywriting so please excuse any errors that may unintentionally creep in, reporting of which will result in its immediate correction. Please review as it will help me know whether or not you liked my story and how I can make it better. I am open to criticism but please don't make it harsh.

Prologue:

King Vegeta regained his composure after being thrown through a few walls. After spitting up some blood he angrily threw ki blast after ki blast, creating a barrage, at Hikaru. "Take this you bastard!" King Vegeta yelled at his enemy, breathing heavily after exerting so much energy.

Hikaru scoffed and afterimaged in front of the King and chopped at his legs, turning him upside down, and punched him in the gut, causing him to spit up more blood. Hikaru grabbed his legs and tossed him in the air. He appeared behind King Vegeta and kicked him in the back sending him flying. Hikaru sped towards the disoriented king and kicked him in the side of the head, sped in front of him and kicked him higher in the air before afterimaging behind him and headbutting him into the ground, creating a tiny crater.

King Vegeta stood up and held his arm.

"I'm getting quite annoyed." Hikaru said. "I'll end this!" He yelled out before powering up and dashing towards King Vegeta.

"W-Wait!" was all the the king could mutter before he was assaulted with a barrage of punches and kicks, ending with and unforgiving shot to his stomach. Hikaru placed his hand in front of the king's face and unleashed a wave of dark red energy.

When Hikaru had realized he had obliterated King Vegeta he rushed back to his saiyan ship.

"Siyo! There's no time to explain. I need you to take my ship and my son to these EXACT coordinates, and train him as best you can." Hikaru gave him a, you might wanna go now, look.

Siyo grabbed Zero and sat down in the ship, entered in the coordinates and waved goodbye to his good friend.

Hikaru prepared himself for the complete destruction of his surroundings as Planet Vegeta erupted in a fiery explosion.

**I will make Chapter 1 as soon as I get over my writers block, but trust me I'm gonna surprise you all!**


	2. The Arrival

Dragon Ball Z

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and/or any of the characters used in this story, not including my own. This is a work of pure fiction.

Claimer: I own the character's Zero, Siyo and Hikaru. If you'd like to use them in your story, just ask.

Author's Note: I am new to storywriting so please excuse any errors that may unintentionally creep in, reporting of which will result in its immediate correction. Please review as it will help me know whether or not you liked my story and how I can make it better. I am open to criticism but please don't make it harsh.

References:

Siyo is now a young adult

Zero is Teen Gohan's age

_**Chapter 1: Reunited**_

"Come on Zero, you've gotta be faster than that!" Siyo yelled out. Zero afterimaged behind Siyo and kicked him high in the air. Zero appeared. behind him again and punched him in the side. He rushed Siyo and almost instantly knocked him higher in the air. Siyo's seemingly lifeless body drifted upward slowly. Zero afterimaged above him and delivered a bone shattering elbow to the back of his neck.

Siyo caught himself in the nick of time and looked up at Zero. Siyo's light green aura disappeared and he smiled. Zero's blue aura disappeared and he landed on the ground.  
"You've gotten quite strong Zero!" Zero smiled. "I'm still much weaker than you."

"But you've got much more to learn." Siyo added. Just then, Siyo felt a tremendous power level heading their way. "Whoa, do you feel that Siyo?" Zero asked. "I-Its such a familiar ki signature." Siyo replied.

The saiyan pod crashed into the planet, creating a decent sized crater. Siyo and Zero took battle stances as the pod door hatched open. "Who are you?" Siyo asked. A figure stepped out of the pod and looked around.

"You don't recognize your old friend Siyo?" The surrounding dust cleared revealing the saiyan's face. "Hikaru? Is that you?" Siyo asked. Hikaru nodded and stepped towards Zero. "My, you've grown quite a bit Zero!" Hikaru smiled. "Wh-Who are you?" Zero asked with a confused look. "You don't recognize your own dad Zero?" Siyo interrupted. "D-DAD!" Zero exclaimed. He ran towards Hikaru and gave him a squeeze.

"Hikaru, we thought you were dead. How did you survive Planet Vegeta's destruction?" Siyo scratched his head.

"Well to be honest, I thought I was a goner. Once I realized I was alive, I used Instant Transmission to lock myself into one of Frieza's healing pods. I regained enough energy to steal a pod and fly back here. But on my way, I realized something, there was no way a normal saiyan could've survived such a deadly explosion. Then it hit me, I have to be the perfect saiyan of legend! There is no other explanation." Hikaru smiled.

"Then Zero should be one as well, right?" asked Siyo.

"He is, and I'm pretty sure you are too, I noticed that when I was nearing this planet. Our ki signatures are very similar."

"But your power level was much lower when we saw you last."

"That was a near-death experience, it greatly increased my power level." Zero's scouter suddenly picked up multiple power levels on a nearby planet. "Dad, there are many powerful warriors on this nearby planet called Earth." Zero yelled. Siyo smiled. "Well then, lets test out our newly acquired skills." He laughed. They all walked to their saiyan ships, set the coordinates and blasted off for Earth.

"Take this Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, powering up a galick gun. "Galick Gun FIRE!" Goku powered up a Kamehameha yelling, "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" The ki blasts hit each other with enough force to send a crowd flying. There was a blinding white light and when it receded it revealed both saiyans, unharmed.

"Wait Vegeta, do you feel that?" Goku looked around. Vegeta's pupils dilated as he recognized the ki signature and power levels nearing their planet. 'Th-That ki-signature….it can't be….' He thought to himself. "Kakarot, if we don't warn the others soon, we're all gonna die!" He yelled out.

With that they powered up and headed out to the lookout, where everyone was catching up. Goku and Vegeta landed on the lookout and were greeted by Piccolo. "I know you guys felt those power levels." He said looking at the duo.

Vegeta's anger began rising. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE HAVE EXACTLY 3 HOURS TO PREPARE FOR BATTLE! IF WE FAIL IT COULD BE THE END OF THE UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW IT!" Vegeta yelled out. Everyone stopped and looked at Vegeta.

"Th-Three hours, what am I gonna do with three hours!" Krillin yelled, sweatdropping. "You could try and become stronger so you just won't be in everyone's way as usual!" Vegeta angrily answered. "Father calm down. Please!" Trunks yelled, butting in. Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed. "I have an idea but I don't like it. Kakarot, we don't have much time to train but, if we take our sons in the hyperbolic time chamber with us we could all get stronger."

"But Vegeta, only two people can enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at a time." Goku replied.

"That's true but if we use the the fusion technique, we could go in as two, then re-fuse to exit."

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea Vegeta." Goten added.

"Ok, Vegeta let's do it!"

Goku instantly powered up to his ssj form. Vegeta evened otheir power with little effort. They got into position before saying the famous words, adn performing the akward dance. "Fu-sion-HA!" The two became one in a blinding white light.

"Alright Trunks, our turn!" Goten yelled. Goten powered up and became a ssj. Trunks followed suit and got into position. "Fu-sion-HA!" The two became one, revealing ssj Gotenks.

"Alright Mr. Popo, open the door please." Gogeta said.

Mr. Popo opened the door and the duo walked in. "I will unlock the door in 2 and a half hours." They nodded as Mr. Popo closed the door.

Their fusions ended as Vegeat devised a training plan. "Ok Kakarot I'll take your son and you take mine, then we switch after a while." Vegeta said, adjusting his gloves.

Goku nodded as they all began the training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the end of Chapter 1, Special Thanks to Kagetoworld for helping me edit my story, as I realized it was very difficult to read. Will their training be enough to hold their own against the saiyans heading to Eaqrth, ready to destroy. And why was Vegeta so afraid when he noticed the ki signatures? Find out in Chapter 2!


End file.
